


A Good Morning

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Morning sex with Arthur.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally go for the absolute sweeties, but I saw [this video](https://youtu.be/kTrwTYAGpoc) with his voicelines and I couldn't help it. This was also from my thinking about, what if we _had_ gotten the original plan of a male Arthus and a female protagonist in Fate/Stay Night?

You got of bed, exhausted. Last night you had fought hard with your servant, and lover, Arthur, at your side. You had a full night's sleep but it wasn't enough. Clad only in a buttonup you had bought him, you padded to the kitchen. You were greeted by the sight of your very awake sweetie in the soft shirt and boxers he slept in. He was sitting at the dining table with breakfast for you and him. That certainly woke you right up.  
  
"Good morning, Master." He smiled. "I made breakfast for us. I was feeling energetic this morning."  
  
Arthur kept talking, with his soft and cheerful voice. He knew you weren't a morning person and he wanted to cook for you to honour your effort as a master, even in a small way. You were, as usual, enraptured by his sea-blue eyes, but your gaze happened to fall momentarily to his lap. To the soft little bulge, the soft erection, which he was ignoring, but you weren't.  
  
You walked towards the table, possibly sitting down to your meal. Instead, you went straight for his lap, covering his crotch with your seat.  
  
"Master, wait...!"  
  
His hands held your hips, hinting at wanting to save you from the indignity of accidentally coming into contact with his erection.  
  
"Arthur, I'm aware of your morning wood. I'm here for a reason."  
  
"Of course," he said, his fingers relaxing. His cock twitched gently against your heat. "I can feel your warmth. Is that an indicator of how much you want me this morning...?"  
  
You paused, grasping for the right words to express your need.  
  
"...Yes," was all you could breathe.  
  
You guided Arthur's arms around you and he held you tight, the two of your bodies flush and warm. As if on their own, the both of you ground your hips against each other. His thickening cock pressed more insistently against your pulsing heat, causing you to grind harder.  
  
He groaned softly and reached down beneath you to undo the button on his boxers. His cockhead met your obviously naked and obviously wet goodies.  
  
"Mmmhhh, Master, you're more naughty than I remember."  
  
You checked behind you and he was adorably flushed. He bit his lower lip and boy, did you want to sink your own teeth into his lip, as well. But he was busy guiding his length inside of you. He was patient, stretching you slowly and his other hand remained on your stomach.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Arthur," you groaned when his hips kissed yours.  
  
A heated stare sharpened his sweet, boyish eyes. You turned back around, planted your palms on his thighs, and lifted yourself. Arthur lowered his gaze to where you rode him slowly, getting further used to his girth. A couple of his fingers tugged down the collar of his shirt to let him press kisses to the back of your neck with a soft moan for each. Then his cheek rested on your shoulder as you continued to ride his cock.  
  
His hands slipped under your shirt, touching you with more and more neediness. "Normally, I wouldn't ask you to prostrate yourself before me, Master, but-"  
  
He started to lift your bottom as a hint.  
  
"Quiet, Arthur! Just fuck me!"  
  
You pushed the plate of food away and hit the table with your front eagerly, presenting your pussy. You, not being the romantic he preferred you to be, was nonetheless aroused by your shamelessness as much as any mortal. His blush deepened as he stood and pushed back inside.  
  
" _Nnghhh_...okay..."  
  
Arthur's hips hit yours with more passion. He pushed his messy blond hair back from his forehead. He then explored your sheening, sweaty back with his palm. He hadn't known you for you long but he was already falling hard for you. He knew you would have to part when the Holy Grail War was over and he intended to take advantage of the time you both had.  
  
" _Ugh...ugh...ugh..._ "  
  
He was normally composed and even quiet but not now. Arthur was very much in the moment, lost in the pleasure of your inner heat hugging his cock. His hand came down on the table beside you as he sagged. A drop of sweat from his face tickled your back. You began rubbing your clit to his moans and soft grunts and exhales. Your pussy quivered around his cock and he moaned louder and higher.  
  
"Arthur, please cum inside me," you said, pushing back against him and rubbing yourself faster.  
  
"My Master!" he panted. "Anything I have to offer is yours!"  
  
Your forehead rested on your forearm and you put all your effort into rubbing your clit, hard, despite your body tensing up and yet weakening at the same time.  
  
" _Arthur_..."  
  
" _Master_ ," he answered.  
  
You came with a sharp whine, arching back into this chest.  
  
"Oh, Master!" he called, following you immediately.  
  
He held you around the stomach again, tight to his body, to keep his cock deep, twitching and spilling his seed. There was the strange warmth inside your lower stomach that usually came with him cumming inside you. You flushed, knowing you'd spend the next day carrying his seed within you. A little bit did dribble out as his length slid from your sore walls.  
  
Arthur spun you around to hold you in his arms. "Come here, let me kiss you..."  
  
He engulfed your mouth in his, mouthing at your lips hungrily and licking at the wet depths with his strong tongue.  
  
He pulled back, and that's when you noticed his hard little nipples. Two pinky-brown nubs poking into your own breasts.  
  
"Lookit your cute little nipples," you teased, flicking at them and making him flinch slightly with leftover sensitivity from what you just shared.  
  
He chuckled and caught your hands. His eyes sharpened with lust.  
  
"You should be cautious. I have quite the appetite and you might be swallowed up."  
  
"I think I'd rather eat actual food," you grinned.


End file.
